Les blagues de mauvais goûts
by Marra13
Summary: Par une belle journée, le mage noir Akkarin, anciennement haut seigneur, est convoqué par le seigneur Yikmo sur le toit de l'université. Akkarin n'a alors aucune idée de ce que manigance le mage. -Pour les lecteurs attentifs, je fais référence à d'autres de mes histoires sur les personnages du livre. CELA NE GENE PAS LA COMPREHENSION DU RECIT SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LU LES AUTRES !-
1. Chapter 1

Le seigneur Yikmo se trouvait sur le toit de l'université. Il attendait Akkarin qu'il avait invité à venir le rejoindre. Le jeune homme admirait la vue. Le nouveau bâtiment que la Guilde voulait construire était assez extravagant mais restait à peu près beau. Même si ça n'allait être utilisé que pour la météo et comme tour de guet. Cependant, Yikmo doutait qu'un jour on ait besoin de l'utiliser.  
Akkarin apparut derrière lui et le salua. Le jeune mage le regarda et lui fit un sourire espiègle.  
-Pourquoi m'avoir invité ici seigneur Yikmo ? demanda l'ancien haut seigneur sur un ton neutre.  
-J'ai un marché à vous proposer.  
-Un marché ?  
-Oui. Disons que, ces temps-ci, la Guilde est un peu... ennuyeuse. J'aimerais qu'il y ait un peu d'action. Mais pas dans le sens d'un duel ou d'un combat.  
Le mage noir fronça les sourcils et une ride barra son front.  
-Comment voulez-vous procéder ? Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire puisque c'est un marché ? Cela va dans les deux sens j'imagine.  
-En effet. Je compte faire, avec votre aide, quelques... petites blagues ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?  
Le mage noir lui fit un sourire amusé avant de hocher la tête.  
-Cela me plaît. Je suis partant. Quand commence t-on ?  
-Pourquoi pas tout de suite ? répondit le jeune homme en désignant du menton un pot de peinture violette.

Yikmo et Akkarin se regardèrent en souriant. La robe blanche du haut seigneur n'était plus si... blanche. Le guerrier n'aurait jamais dû la laisser traîner. Comme il n'aurait aucune preuve pour savoir qui avait fait cela, il ne pourrait rien faire à personne. Le seigneur Yikmo savait que Balkan n'y connaissait rien en nettoyage et qu'il devrait donc demander de l'aide à quelqu'un. Et le haut seigneur aurait trop honte pour demander à une autre personne que dame Vinara.  
-Vous êtes vraiment diabolique seigneur Yikmo. rit le mage noir.  
Le jeune guerrier se tourna vers lui et fit un sourire espiègle.  
-Diabolique ? Vous sur-estimez mon humour !  
-Qui est notre prochaine cible ?  
-Il s'agit de l'administrateur et de son _assistant_. Euh...  
Le mage marqua une hésitation. Allait-il accepter ? C'était son ami après tout.  
-Je vois, je vois... J'ai une petite idée sur ce qu'on pourrait faire. répondit le mage noir, un éclat malicieux dans les yeux.  
-Oh ! Je vous écoute.  
-Alors voilà...


	2. Chapter 2

Ils avaient attendus le lendemain pour accomplir leur méfait sans éveiller de soupçons. Cependant, ça en valait la peine. Akkarin jeta un oeil dans les douches et sourit. Tout se déroulait comme prévu. Il fit signe à Yikmo qui s'avança sans bruit jusqu'à la cabine. Le guerrier passa sa main sous la porte et attrapa la bouteille de shampooing de Lorlen. Il la remplaça rapidement par du shampooing de femme. L'ancien haut seigneur se retint de rire et attendit que son collègue revienne pour sortir du bâtiment.  
-Je n'aurai pas pensé une seule seconde à faire ça. Bien joué Akkarin. lança Yikmo avec un air goguenard, en jouant avec le shampooing.  
-Il ne reste plus qu'à les observer aujoud'hui et on saura si ça a parfaitement marché.  
-Ils vont sentir la rose toute la journée ! Bien sûr que ça va marcher ! Toutes les femmes vont rire en plus du fait qu'ils vont attirer tous les insectes. souria t-il.  
Akkarin ne put s'empêcher de rire cette fois-ci. C'est vrai que ça allait être marrant de les voir gêner toute la journée ! Ils étaient si adorable tous les deux et encore plus quand ils rougissaient ! Cette idée de faire des farces pour égayer la Guilde était vraiment bonne, mais surtout marrante. Enfin... cela dépendait pour qui bien sûr.

*Environ une heure plus tard*

Akkarin vit enfin sortir Lorlen et Osen des douches. Ils rougissaient déjà. L'administrateur parla et Yikmo et lui tendirent l'oreille.  
-Un shampooing de femme ! Comment est-ce que j'ai pu me tromper comme ça ! s'écria le mage en robe bleue.  
Son assistant lui sourit et se rapprocha jusqu'à pouvoir sentir son odeur.  
-Tu sais Lorlen... même avec du shampooing de femme, tu sens très bon.  
-Oh Osen, mon amour ! lâcha Lorlen, attendri par la moue craquante de son amant.  
-Et moi ? Je sens bon ?  
-Oui. Tu sens très bon mon amour. répondit le guérisseur en le serrant contre lui.  
Ils s'embrassèrent puis rougirent à nouveau. Ils se séparèrent et partirent en direction de l'université. Bien, ils s'étaient donc rendu compte de leur mésaventure. Mais Lorlen se doutait-il que le seigneur Yikmo et lui même étaient derrière tout cela ? Le mage noir espéra fort que non, sinon son ami lui ferait probablement regréter d'une manière ou d'une autre.  
-Bon. A qui le tour maintenant ? demanda t-il au jeune guerrier.  
Yikmo se perdit dans ses pensées quelques instants puis lui sourit.  
-Je pensais au seigneur Dannyl. Avant qu'il ne reparte en Elyne avec le jeune Tremmelin.  
-C'est une bonne cible ! gloussa Akkarin.  
Les deux hommes se mirent donc en route pour les quartiers des mages. L'ambassadeur et Tayend se trouvaient forcément là-bas puisque que le premier y avait encore une chambre.


	3. Chapter 3

Akkarin jeta un regard dans le couloir et se tourna pour examiner celui derrière lui. Personne pour le moment. Mais que diable faisait Yikmo ?! Le mage noir devait bien l'attendre depuis une demie-heure ! C'était-il fait prendre ? _Non, quand même pas. Chez les guerriers, on apprend à être plus discret que n'importe qui._ Encore que... Yikmo n'était pas vraiment comme les autres guerriers. Ses méthodes d'enseignement étaient particulières. Tandis que le mage se perdait dans ses pensées, une ombre se glissa furtivement derrière lui.

*Quelques minutes plus tôt*

Le seigneur Yikmo devait marcher tout doucement pour ne pas faire de bruit sur ce parquet grinçant. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas de tapis ?! Cela aurait été tellement plus simple ! Peut-être que leurs blagues s'étaient répandues comme une traîné de poudre et que les mages étaient au courant ? _Bah ! Ca ne change pas grand chose !_ pensa t-il en retenant un rire.  
Il était enfin dans la chambre. Il sauta habilement par-dessus une pile d'habit et se fit léviter grâce à la magie. Dannyl et Tayend dormait à poing fermé et ne se doutait de rien. Yikmo aperçut alors le fameux tapis qu'il cherchait avant. _C'est vrai que ça doit être plus confortable que sur le carrelage._  
Le mage attérit précautionneusement à côté du lit et chercha l'objet de son larcin. La robe de mage de Dannyl se trouvait sur une chaise non loin de là où il était. Le guerrier étendit son bras et attrapa le vêtement. Il devait aussi prendre celle dans l'armoire pour que l'ambassadeur n'ait pas de quoi s'habiller. Comme ça, ils resteraient un jour de plus. Il y aurait encore un peu d'ambiance au salon nocturne.  
Yikmo attrapa le reste des robes et sortis de la chambre. Il fallait encore une fois traverser le salon. Il l'aurait bien fait en lévitant mais des mages pourrait sentir un flux inhabituel de magie et venir voir ce qu'il se passait. Ce n'était donc pas une bonne idée. Néanmoins, la vitesse était de mise. Cela devait bien faire une demie-heure qu'il se trouvait ici et il fallait, à lui et à son collègue, décamper au plus vite pour cacher les robes.  
Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte et sortir, il s'arrêta. Est-ce que c'était bien ce qu'il faisait ? Certes, Dannyl et Tayend resteraient le temps de retrouver les habits du mage mais... pas vraiment longtemps. Et puis, si on apprenait que c'était eux qui avait fait ça... les deux hommes seraient-ils _très_ énervés contre eux ? Le seigneur Yikmo voulait que ls deux hommes restent encore un peu. Il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver à nouveau le seul à être un peu... marginal. En plus, il les aimait bien et n'avait pas envie de se fâcher avec eux.  
Le mage soupira doucement et décida de seulement cacher les robes dans cette pièce. Il se dépêcha et sortit en regardant doucement dans le couloir. Personne à part Akkarin. Il se glissa hors de la pièce et aborda son compagnon. Yikmo le vit sursauter et se retourner brusquement.

Le seigneur Yikmo parut étonné de le voir si surpris. Il était difficile de le surprendre en même temps. C'était plutôt lui qui le faisait d'habitude. Akkarin ouvit la bouche pour demander ce qui lui avait prit autant de temps mais le mage lui fit signe qu'il expliquerait ça après.  
Ils sortirent et allèrent s'asseoir dans la cour. Le mage noir jeta un oeil à Yikmo et crut voir de la tristesse dans ses yeux. Que lui arrivait-il ?  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? Vous n'avez pas trouvé les robes de l'ambassadeur Dannyl ?  
-Si, je les ai caché dans le salon.  
-Je croyais qu'il fallait les mettre dehors. fit Akkarin en haussant les sourcils.  
Un air maussade passa sur le visage du guerrier qui fint par lâcher :  
-Je n'ai pas eut le coeur à les emmener dehors. Je... je n'ai pas envie qu'ils partent mais je ne veux pas non plus qu'ils nous détestent.  
-Comment ça ? demanda le mage noir avec douceur.  
Il commençait à s'habituer à prendre ce ton. Sonea aimait bien quand il lui parlait ainsi et cela semblait apaisant pour les gens dans certaines situations.  
-Et bien. Cela aurait retardé leur départ et, vu leur situation, ça aurait été injustement compliqué pour eux. Juste parce que j'aimerais qu'ils restent encore un moment. Je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça.  
-Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas les laisser partir ? Ils nous rendront parfois visite.  
-Je sais mais... je vais faire quoi moi en attendant. A part entraîner des novices, je ne fais rien de mes journées ! Je... je commence à me sentir seul. geignit le mage en prenant sa tête dans ses mains, les coudes sur les genoux.

Et voilà. Il l'avait enfin dit à quelqu'un. L'ancien haut seigneur posa une main amicale sur son épaule et lui sourit avec gentillesse.  
-Vous pouvez passez chez nous de temps en temps. Bon, je vous avoue qu'il vaut mieux prévenir pour ne pas avoir de mauvaises surprises mais vous serez toujours le bienvenue. Sonea serait sûrement ravi que son professeur de combat vienne lui rendre visite !  
-Vous... vous êtes sérieux ? demanda le mage en reprenant un peu espoir.  
-Bien sûr ! lâcha Akkarin avec un demi sourire.  
-Merci. Vraiment ! Je n'oublierai pas de prévenir quand je viendrai.  
-Par contre, il va falloir qu'on arrête nos petites blagues maintenant. sourit-il doucement.  
Le seigneur Yikmo parut un peu déçu mais accepta sans rechigner. Akkarin le retint encore quelques secondes.  
"Je me suis bien amusé avec vous. On remettra ça dans quelques temps ?  
Il vit le mage faire un sourire espiègle.  
-C'est quand vous voulez Akkarin !


End file.
